A confession is no apology
by RoseScor90
Summary: Rose heads to the Slytherin commonroom to meet Scorpius and apologise to him. will the appearance of a mythical creature make the night magical? Or will it shatter her heart? R&R!


Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: Written for the Marauders Map Challenge/Contest. The characters were Rose and Scorpius and the place was the Slytherin commonroom. Hope you like it!

It was just another Friday night and the students of Hogwarts were busy. Dinner had just begun and the chatter in the Hall was becoming louder by the second. The Great Hall was the embodiment of all that was cheerful and merry, it being very near the end of the year. But that's not where we're headed. Infact, we are to actually follow the lone figure of a very striking girl, who was slowly walking towards the lower parts of the castle. She didn't look too happy about going there but that didn't seem to deter her. Her steps were sure and determined, though the same could not be said for her thoughts. They were all swirling into one big mass of smoke, hiding something from her. She tried to think around it, to find that elusive link she was sure she was missing. But elusive links were elusive for a reason. As she neared the lowest point of the castle, she suddenly felt how cold it was. She knew the dungeons were under the lake but she hadn't delved too deep in them, only during her Potions lessons. And they too had been during daytime when there had been enough sunlight to warm her. Now the dungeon appeared cold and unwelcoming, and, for the first time in her life, Rose felt unsafe inside the castle.

Shaking off the feeling, she moved towards her destination, her head held high. Whatever happened today, she'd finish what she came to do. Even if it would be the most embarrassing thing she ever did. Even if he made fun of her for the rest of their lives. No, he wasn't that bad. It didn't even occur to her that they might not be able to meet after school. Scorpius was a part of her life, and she left her analyses at that.

Standing idly outside the Slytherin commonroom was probably the silliest thing to do on a day like that. One people would most likely consider a waste of time but Rose couldn't seem to find the strength to enter. Questions and insecurity plagued her mind. The portrait of the green clad founder stared back at her, impatient.

"Are you going in or what?" he asked snappily, and she couldn't blame him. She had been standing there for a good ten minutes. Just when she opened her mouth to utter the password, the portrait hole opened and a curious face looked from inside. Surprise was the major emotion on his face, coupled with another she couldn't quite place. It was tender and intense at the same time and she stared behind him, unable to face it.

"Rose?" he finally uttered, his voice filled with curiosity. There was also the barest trace of hesitation and withdrawal in them and she knew what had caused it. Hadn't she been the one who had told him to get lost? Hadn't she yelled at him to leave her alone just a week back? And yet, she now found herself seeking his company. She couldn't help it. It was as if he was holding invisible strings that pulled her to him.

"Could I come in?" she asked meekly, prepared for the door to be shut on her face. It wasn't as if she didn't deserve that and worse. But he only opened the door even wider, smiling slightly. As if her question had brought back some fond memory.

"Sure, sure," he walked towards the table at the far end of the commonroom by the window, where she could see the lake. She raised an eyebrow, knowing the windows were charmed to show the world above.

"I remove them when I'm by myself." he said as an explanation and she could see why he would do that. The Black Lake, underneath, was all color and flash, with the most curious looking creatures, half of them she was sure hadn't featured in any book, staring at her before turning away. She stood by the window, glancing at the interesting sight before her. Hearing footsteps, she turned to see that Scorpius was headed towards the table a few feet away. She had noted his surprised look when he had opened the portrait hole and wondered if she had intruded. May be he had been waiting for a study date and she had spoiled it? No, that couldn't be.

Aside from the fact that her mind completely refused to believe it, it was a well known fact in the school that the gorgeous Slytherin did not date. Some thought he was gay but Rose knew better. Shrugging away the thoughts, she concentrated on her reason for coming there.

"Am I disturbing your work? Were you expecting some one?" It looked like her curiosity was overtaking.

"No. Why would you think that?" He asked, expertly raising his left eyebrow, something Rose had never been able to accomplish. He had an open book in his hand, but it was apparent that he didn't even know what it was about from the way he was holding it upside down.

"You looked surprised by my arrival. It looked like you were waiting for someone." she said, shrugging. The comment made it seem like she was observing him closely, but he did not realize it and Rose was grateful.

"I just wanted to read for a bit. Auror exams are approaching and I need to scram as much as possible. Nothing big, though. And I rarely ever have the commonroom to myself. Worth skipping a meal." he said, smiling his cautious smile at her. That right there told her the real reason.

He hadn't wanted to face her. It flustered her that she had put him in such an embarrassing situation when he had been nothing but caring and friendly towards her. But she hadn't been able to stop herself that day. It had all been too much. He had been haunting her life too much; in her dreams, while she was awake, during exams, and every other second of her life. And she hadn't been able to shake it off. His thoughts, his face, had refused to go away. And so, she had said it right to his face. If she had thought his absence would make things better, she had been dead wrong. It only made her a moping, useless mess. In the end, she had decided that crazy fixation or not, she needed him in her life. And so, we come full circle.

"Now I'm sure I'm interfering." She said and tried to leave the place. She had tried, but he clearly did not want her there. She must have been stupid to have expected otherwise. It had been she who had brought this upon herself, anyway. Her way was blocked and she looked up to find his face staring at her with that indecipherable expression, his eyes twinkling just a little bit. It made her feel better. Atleast he wasn't utterly furious with her.

"Trust me, Rose. You could never be interfering" his eyes were smoldering. Somehow it was too much for her and she looked down, a slight blush appearing on her face, a tell tale sign of her Weasley genes. They stood like that for a moment until Scorpius exclaimed, "Look at that!"

She turned to look at the source of his excitement and was faced with a mesmerizing sight. A child like face looked into her eyes. It was pure silver, and the blue of its eyes were piercing and placid at the same time. A sudden smirk appeared on its face and while Rose was still wondering how fishes could smirk, it disappeared. Scorpius' eyes, behind her, were fixed on the now empty window.

"What? What was that?" she asked, extremely curious. It had been unlike anything she had seen and the creature somehow seemed to have read her thoughts. As if it had sensed the turmoil going on around her and had wanted to reassure her. Like a fairy godmother. Rose berated herself for thinking so naively. Scorpius' amazed voice interrupted her thoughts.

"The fairy mermaid. Its extremely rare and I suspect there are about one or two in the entirety of the country" he said, clearly animated about spotting one. It brought a smile to her face to see Scorpius' almost child like enthusiasm. But she wanted to know more.

"What's so special about it? Why is it so rare?" her question seemed to discomfit him and Rose wondered if may be she had asked the wrong question.

"It's…wait, read it for yourself." Saying so, he went to the pile of books lying by the table. Intrigued, she followed him as he flitted through the pages of a book. It appeared old and frayed and from her place, she could see the title of the book, 'The Fairy Family'. He indicated a page to her, giving the book carefully to her. Their hands touched and the two of them dropped the book, shocked from the contact.

"Sorry!" she said as she picked the book and turned to the page she had noticed he had been holding. Scorpius watched as she read the page. Her expression changed from curious to surprise to amazed to delighted. Her cheeks flamed up at something or the other, and she was extremely timid when she handed back the book to him.

A fairy mermaid? One that was drawn towards true love? Could that be even possible? Was that creature even true? May be she had imagined the whole thing? Couldn't be. Her hand was still tingling where it had brushed against his. Not even her dreams had been this good. Though a thousand odd things were running through her mind, the only thing she was able to say was, "Oh!"

She stood up suddenly and turned towards the portrait hole. The mermaid had told her nothing she hadn't known herself. She was in love with Scorpius. And if that book had even an ounce of truth in it, it was the kind that lasted forever. Her eyes prickled with unshed tears and she began walking, trying to hide them away from him. He had learnt enough of her weaknesses for a day.

Scorpius, being characteristic, refused to let things go. He caught her wrist before she could escape, and turned her towards him. Seeing her startling blue eyes swimming with tears shocked him. He had been elated to see the fairy mermaid. Not because it confirmed his feelings, no. He did not need any guide to his heart's wishes. It only made certain that the girl before him was special, was the one, as he knew. It gave him the push he needed to make the move he had been waiting to make for so long. But her reaction confused him. And her next words baffled him even more.

"I'm sorry. Looks like I'm unable to do anything other than embarrass you these days. You don't have to…it's nothing…I'm…I'm sorry," she spoke for a bit more, and the only thing Scorpius could gather out of it was that she was sorry. Knowing she'd never stop with her apologies, Scorpius drew her to him, wrapping his arms around her so that she was comfortably cocooned. The action seemed to worsen her and the first of her tears made their way down her cheeks, confusing him.

"What is it? What's bothering you so, Rose? Was it something I said? Did I do something wrong?" he tried to move away from her, but she held on to him, burying her face in his shoulder. Overcome with his affection for her, he held her close, stroking her back. The tears had stopped just as soon as they had appeared but she stayed in the same position. She felt too safe and cosseted in his arms. She knew it would only make things harder for her later when she was away from him but she couldn't seem to let go of him.

But she had to. She couldn't burden him with her presence anymore. She knew Scorpius well enough to know that he'd never push her away himself. Even now, when he should be recoiling away from her, he was only being understanding. It only showed her how utterly wonderful he was, making things worse.

"You don't have to worry, Scorpius. I'll change. I'm sure I could somehow get over this. I won't be bothering you anymore. I should be leaving before someone comes back. It's alright, Scorpius. I'll be fine." She tried to go away while she still had her composure, but he refused to let go. Seeing no way out, she looked up into his amused eyes and all her distress was lost, irritation replacing it.

"Something funny?" she asked, snapping at him. It did not matter that her heart was doing crazy flip flops. It was irrelevant that his twinkling eyes sent a jolt coursing through her. He smiled even more, hugging her closer, murmuring her name as he kissed the top of her head.

"Just you." he said, that same mischievous sparkle in his eyes. She tried to move away but it was useless. He just held her tighter, shattering her resolve even further. A light chuckle escaped his lips and her cheeks flamed up at the sound. A hand came to hold her chin, and she looked into his fiery grey eyes once again. There was no smile in them now, only happiness and contentment. He sighed once, turning serious.

"Don't you believe what the book said?" he asked, and his eyes gently probed hers.

"I do. That's the trouble. I know enough to believe it." she muttered in a low tone, but he heard her disappointment clearly.

"And?"

"Why do you want me to say it, Scorpius? You know pretty well how I feel now. And I know clearly that you're just trying to let me down without hurting me…" he interrupted her here, placing a hand on her mouth before she could talk any further.

"Do I look like I'm trying to let you down?" he asked, the spark back in his eyes.

"You…you aren't?" she asked, her eyes shining with expectation. She did not try to hide it. Even if he said no, the momentary joy the sliver of hope gave her would be enough.

"Do you think I'd let you get over this…" he said indicating the two of them, "When I'm counting on your stubbornness to help me? Did you really think I didn't care for you?"

"I don't know. I'm confused. The fairy added to it. I know it was drawn to me but, there was nothing in the book about unrequited…And I thought…" she sighed in defeat, words failing to express her fears. But he seemed to understand her perfectly.

"You are the most oblivious person I've ever seen, Rose. I don't know how you could mistake my actions for…what _did_ you think I was trying to do?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"You were always so mild and unattached with everyone else and I thought it was the same with me too." she replied and he sighed.

"I could only wish I could be a bit less attached when you're concerned, Rose. Then may be I wouldn't scare myself with this overwhelming passion I feel for you. May be then my thoughts wouldn't swirl around the one person who is too good for me."

"May be I should leave you," she suggested gently. As much as it hurt her to say that, she could see that she was troubling him.

"And what do you think would be left of me?" he asked even as his arms tightened around her, as if he was afraid she'd disappear. He chuckled suddenly, surprising her. But an answering smile broke out on her face this time. She thought of how stupid she had been before. How blind to what had always been right in front of her.

"Something funny?" he enquired, echoing her. He tried to mirror her previous irked expression but the huge grin on his face spoiled the effect nicely.

"It seems so simple now. I feel really stupid for being so insecure about it. Now, I see but back then," she sighed.

"It's all settled now. You don't have to think of it. You'll never have to feel unsure about me ever again." he said, caressing her face. She smiled at him. He chuckled again and she looked at him questioningly.

"I was just imagining the ruckus that would break out tomorrow," he chuckled once again before adding, "And they thought I was gay!" she laughed with him now, all her unease put to rest. With the veil of doubt gone, Rose could see clearly what she had been missing. Seeing her smile mysteriously, Scorpius asked, "A knut for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing big. When I was coming to meet you, I felt as if I was missing something. Like, something was right in front of my eyes and I was searching for it. I thought the feeling would go away when I apologized to you,"

"You don't have to apologise for anything." He said decisively. She nodded, continuing,

"It wasn't that. I didn't want to tell you that I was sorry. It was something entirely different."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"It was that,"

"Was that?"

"I love you Scorpius." a blinding smile broke out in his face and Rose felt like her heart would burst from the amount of joy she felt.

"I love you too Rose. Always will." he hugged her closer and she put her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"I've never seen a lovelier sight" Emily sighed as she turned to Al. They had just then entered the commonroom. Thank heavens they had been silent enough. Seeing Al making silent gagging motions, she rolled her eyes.

"Save it for when they snog, Al" she reprimanded.

"Knowing Scor, the most overcautious person on the planet, it would take atleast another decade. I'm surprised he told her at all"

"Let's just leave them alone" Emily said, as she began hoarding Albus away. "It's Friday night and you owe me a date, Potter"

And so we leave our beloved pair on this Friday night at the Slytherin commonrom, since it's almost sinful to stand in the way of true love.

A/n: Review!


End file.
